My secret Valentine
by animeloveramy
Summary: oneshot. its valentine's day and Atem, being the most popular guy in school, is getting loads of attention, but will he get the attention from the girl he loves?


My secret Valentines.

Atem and Tea

One-shot…

oxo...oxo

Atem Mouto trundled down the corridor warily. It was Valentines Day and the school was a riot of love struck girls each fighting for a spot in the boys heart. He had been ambushed by 8 girls already and he had only been in the building for 10 minutes. Sighing, he continued towards his locker.

Atem was the most popular and most gorgeous boy in school and all the girls loved him. He didn't usually pay them much attention but one girl had recently caught his eye. A new girl had transferred to this school a few weeks ago and he had fallen for her hook, line and sinker. Her name was Tea Gardener. She had shoulder length, brown hair and striking blue eyes. She didn't treat him like the other girls at school did. she was nice but didn't fawn over him, which was probably why he had started liking her.

Rounding the corner, the spiky headed boy walked up to his locker and opened it. inside there were several brightly wrapped gifts clogging up the locker. He felt eyes everywhere, all looking at him. Sighing mentally, he scooped out the gifts and stuffed them into his bag. He would give them to Joey. The blonde loved chocolate.

Putting a few of his books into his locker, he spotted a small pink envelope and pulled it out from between two books. Opening it slowly, he read:

_Dear Atem,_

_Happy Valentines Day! I expect you will be getting allot of chocolate from all those girls, but I hope you could be nice enough to spend a few minutes of your time with me? If so, please meet me at the park at 7pm tonight. I'll be waiting,_

_You're secret Valentines. X_

Intrigued, Atem re-read the note then looked at the back for any clues or hints of who his secret admirer might be. None. Shrugging slightly, he placed the note in his pocket, closed his locker and walked to class. When he arrived, he took his usual place next to his twin, Yugi Mouto. Yugi leaned towards him and waved his hand in front of his face. Atem blinked and looked at the smaller boy.

'What?'

'You were staring off into space. What's the matter? Did, you-know-who give you a valentines gift?' Yugi asked, a slight smile playing at his lips. Atem blushed.

'I doubt it's from her, but look at this.' he passed Yugi the note and the younger boy read it, his eyebrows raised. A smile broke onto his face as he looked at his twin.

'Do you think I should go?' Atem asked, ignoring the playful smirk on Yugi's face.

''course.' he answered simply as he gave the note back. Atem opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the teacher's arrival.

That evening after school, Atem went out to meet his secret Valentine. He was dressed in his usual outfit, not bothering to dress up incase it wasn't Tea which he was sure it wasn't. She didn't like him that way. Slowly, he rounded the corner towards entrance to the small park. It was still light, but the sun was quickly setting and a chill was starting to set in. Soon he began to see a silhouette standing beside a bench. Her face was looking away from him, but he recognized her immediately.

'Tea.' He breathed and she spun around in surprise. Atem's heart caught in his thought as he looked at her. She was beautiful. He swallowed and walked the remaining steps towards her.

'You came.' She told him, smiling sweetly but looking slightly nervous. His heart pounded and he wondered absently if she could hear it. He nodded and the girl looked down, a blush on her face. They stood there in silence before Atem caught his courage.

'So your my secret Valentine?' he asked, a confidence in his voice that was absent in his being. Tea looked up at him and nodded, blushing a brighter red as Atem smiled.

'Here.' She said, holding out a small pink box. 'I made them myself, though there not very good.' Atem took the box and opened it curiously. Inside was a small, heart shaped chocolate. It had a T and an A on the top in white chocolate and was decorated brilliantly. He stared at the chocolate in total shock for a long while before smiling at the nervous girl.

'Thank you very much.' He said softly and the girl had only just got time to look up at the tri colored boy before his lips met hers softly. As the shock wore off, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Atem's heart leapt as he felt her hands wind into his hair and he began to kiss her harder as he put one hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her neck.

When they broke the kiss with them both panting for air, he kept his forehead pressed against her own and his amethyst eyes gazed into her blue ones. 'I love you.' He told the girl breathlessly. Her breath caught in her thought and happiness glowed in her eyes.

'I love you too.' she said shyly and triumph rose in Atem's heart as he pulled her back into a small kiss. Feeling Tea shiver he pulled back, smiling.

'Shall I walk you home?' he asked her lovingly. She smiled and nodded. Atem pulled his arm around her shoulders as he guided her out of the park. _This is the best Valentines Day ever._ He decided to himself happily as he walked his love back to her house.

oxo...oxo

Ok, this is my first one-shot so it's probably not very good, but whatever. If you like it please tell me and I'm up for some constructive criticism but please, don't be horrible. It's also my first time at writing a love/kissing scene so, be nice! Please!

REVEIW!!! YOU ARE MY SAVEIORS REVEIWERS!!!!


End file.
